Sands of Time
by WiseDraco
Summary: Ten years after the War Draco has everything he wants but all it takes in one meal and several rainy nights for him to find the one thing he didn't know he was missing. Love.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended._

_I hate this piece. I mean I really do. But this damn plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Flames? I don't like them…even if this deserves one…don't give me one. I'm sensitive. Please Review…if you can bare to get though it._

_Ever lovin'_

_WiseD_

* * *

"That's right Draco…put your arm…yes like that…"

Another flash on the camera and Draco let his arms fall to the side. He had been doing this for some three years now and was by far one of the most sought after models in the business. He had been in almost every magazine known, from _Vogue™_ all the way to PlayWitch.

Jean-Paul, the photographer, walked over to Draco and shifted his legs slightly; draping the sheet over the blonde's bare bum and setting it lower on his back. Draco smiled politely and rolled his eyes when Jean-Paul turned away, they had one little fuck and now the git wanted a relationship.

Draco tossed his hair over his shoulder and placed one delicate hand under his chin, smiling seductively at the lens.

"This is the last shot Dray…" Came Jean-Paul's voice from behind the camera, and he snapped the picture. Draco let out a heavy sigh and got up, the silk raven colored cloth sliding from his hips. "So uh…I was wondering if you wanted--"

"No thank you." interrupted Draco, not really wanting to listen to whatever it was the other man had to say. And aside from that Draco had a pretty good clue what he was going to be asked, and _no _he did _not _want to go on a date.

"But I was just--"

"No, thank you Jean-Paul." The blonde repeated, stressing his words. He walked to his chair and pulled on a dressing gown.

"Hi honey…"

Draco felt his lips tug and turned toward the voice, at least he could talk to her. "Darling,"

"I've missed you terribly." She said, sniffing slightly.

"And I you."

She leaned in and pressed her lips to his cheek, "How has it been without me?"

"Horrid Jen, you are never aloud to leave me again." The small woman smiled, and pulled out a cigarette and handed it to Draco, lighting it for him. He smiled his thanks and took a drag, "And how was your honeymoon?"

Jen ran a hand through her honey blonde hair, and blushed lightly, "Oh it was wonderful…we made love on the beach and had dinner out on the terrace just about every night. If I were anyone else I would have cried, but beaus I'm me…" Despite her words Draco could see the tears in her eyes and he flashed her another genuine smile, a smile he only seemed inclined to give her and her husband, Blaise Zabini.

He and Blaise had of course gone to school together and then after the War they both made there way to America, intending to blow all of their money on booze, girls, and insanely expensive clothes. Alas, it hadn't worked out that way; they had been playboys for a short time and then grew bored of that life, that was until Jen walked into that coffee shop some ten years ago.

Blaise was knocked on his arse in two seconds flat and all her fire had even effected Draco Malfoy, despite his ice-cold façade. She showed them around New York City, all the best places to go and to be seen. During one particular raunchy night of club hopping, Jen had run into an old friend from college, a business major, and the man said he worked for a modeling company. When he, Jesse Nordic, had gotten a good look at both Draco and Blaise he insisted that they go down town for a quick shoot, to see how they worked on film.

The camera fell in love with them both, and that was the start. Not a year later, Draco and Blaise had _Vogue™ _on speed-dial at their office. Of course it was only natural that Jen stayed with them, once the men began to get paid they paid her to be their personal assistant. It had only lasted a short time with Blaise; he was head over heels for the small blonde and didn't like the idea of her working for him.

Draco, of course, had no issue with it at all. Jen informed him though, that she would not, in any way, shape or form be treated like shit. She was his personal assistant but she was his friend first.

It took some time for Draco to get used to someone with as much confidence as he had. Granted Blaise had and ego, he had a right to one, he was by far one of the most gorgeous men Draco knew, smooth dark skin, lovely light brown upturned eyes and a full mouth, but Jen seemed to be on a level all her own.

At first he would not say that she was shocking looking, there was nothing truly remarkable about her appearance. She had fair skin, not like his but still light, big blue eyes and honey blonde hair; even now though she still had issues with her weight, Draco nor anyone could ever call her fat, not truly anyway, and get away with it. But she had this undeniable amount of confidence that made people look at her when she walked into a room.

If Draco hadn't been gay he was certain he would have swept her off her feet, but he was gay and Blaise loved her in a way Draco had never, in his whole life seen before. Blaise loved her with every fiber of his being, even a blind person could see it and she loved him back, with just as much fervor.

At the wedding, Draco had been both he Best Man and the Maid of Honor. And despite his utter denial of it Draco had cried, the two people he loved most in the world were finally being wed. That had happened a month ago, and then Draco gave them the keys to the Malfoy estate in the Mediterranean and told them to take as much time as they wanted.

The door to Draco's dressing room opened and in stepped Blaise. He offered the blonde a smirk and smiled brilliantly at his wife, "Hey Dray…hello beautiful."

Jen blushed to the roots of her hair; although she had an amazing amount of confidence she never seemed to think herself beautiful and on the day of their wedding Blaise had promised her at the altar that not a day would go by when he didn't call her such.

Draco nodded at him, grinning, and Jen greeted him with a kiss. "Have you told him yet?" Blaise asked his wife, she shook her head, "Wanted to wait until you got here."

"Tell me what?" Draco questioning, his curiosity peaking.

Jen ran another hand through her hair and rested against her back against her husband's chest, placing his hands on her stomach. It hit Draco before she opened her mouth and he made a very un-Draco like, scream of delight. "No bloody way!"

She laughed and nodded, "Yes bloody way. Five weeks."

Draco did the math in his head and smiled devilishly at Blaise, smashing his unfinished fag in the ashtray next to his arm. "You knocked her up _before _you got married? Shame on you Zabini."

Blaise just grinned again, his white teeth standing out in stark contrast to his dark face. The woman smacked Draco on the arm playfully, "Only by a week…besides no one will know. Because you are not going to open your mouth about it. Far as every one will know he _knocked me up _on the honeymoon."

Draco laughed, "Of course darling."

"Ok boys…I have to go do some running around, pick up dinner and such. You coming Dray?" he nodded and she smiled at him, turning in Blaise's arms and kissing him. She pulled away only to be yanked back and kissed again, Draco watched and then felt a blush heat his cheeks when Jen moaned.

"Alright then…I'll leave you two alone." He grabbed his clothes off the back of his chair, and left the room, casting a Silencing Spell over it.

Draco spent the rest of the day shopping around for a few new things, a few pairs of slacks and some shirts, and at six o'clock he made his way to Manhattan, ready for whatever wonderful meal Jen had made.

The doorman greeted him and Draco took the elevator to the top floor, and stepped inside hanging his coat on the rack. The way the building was set up was a little different from others. The elevator was the actual front door and lead directly into Blaise and Jen's flat. "Hello?" he called and heard something in the kitchen break.

There was cursing and then Blaise ran past Draco, clad in nothing but a towel. The blonde laughed and walked into the kitchen, Jen smiled at him, crimson staining her cheeks and made an attempt to fix her hair. "Hi Draco…you're a little early."

Draco laughed harder, "Only by a few minuets." He looked around, taking in the mess, flour was dusted all over the counters and several dishes were scattered on the floor. "I can see there was some serious work being done in here."

Jen cleared her throat, "Well uh...there _was_…that was until someone! Decided that he needed to get between my legs right here, on the counter!"

"I blame you!" Blaise called back and then he appeared in the doorway, "It is not my fault you always look so ravishing."

Jen rolled her eyes and turned her gaze on Draco, "We're are going out to eat…Blaise's treat."

Draco nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"Wait why am I paying again?" Asked the brown eyed man,

"Because you screwed me before I could make dinner. And now I am hungry." Jen replied, "But first I have to change." She walked toward the doorway and placed a hand on Blaise's chest, "And _you _are staying here."

Draco broke out in another fit of laughter, and Blaise scowled at him pecking a kiss on his wife's lips and playfully smacking her bum. "Fine…I will." She smiled and left, leaving both men alone.

"Are you happy?" The silver-eyed Wizard asked after a moment,

"Deliriously so." Blaise answered walking into the room, to pick up some of the mess.

Draco leaned against the counter and watched with mild interest, wondering why Blaise just didn't cast a spell to clean up the mess. Jen knew about them both, her Uncle had been a Muggle born Wizard and told her about Hogwarts when she was a child. At first she had thought they were joking, thinking her Uncle's tales had just been stories to get her to sleep, but after a few examples Draco supplied with his wand she believed them.

Their relationship didn't change, which had both surprised and pleased Draco to no end, he had assumed she would constantly want to see magic done. She hadn't.

"Alright…I'm ready to go." Draco looked up and smiled at her, Blaise stood and walked to her kissing her again. He held out his arms to both his wife and Draco, "Shall we?" And they left.

It was a small Italian restaurant about six blocks from the couples flat, it wasn't too fancy and Draco was happy about that. None of them really wanted to deal with the press right now, they just wanted a nice quite dinner out, no surprises. Too bad they wouldn't get that…well Draco wouldn't anyway.

Jen stepped inside first and promptly made that a high pitch squeal of delight and dashed across the room, throwing herself into an open pair of arms.

Draco cast a look at Blaise who was watching the pair with narrowed eyes. The blonde man's gaze moved back to Jen. The man she was hugging was tall, had a good four inches over Draco himself, which made him look huge with Jen in his arms. He had a thick head of raven hair that stuck out in every which way and vaguely reminded Draco of someone he used to know, Draco shook his head, now that was next to impossible.

And then Jen pulled away and Draco gasped, "Holy shit."

"No fucking way." Blaise mumbled.

"Oh my God Harry!" Jen yelled and hugged the Savior of the Wizarding World again.

Potter laughed, "Jen…it's wonderful to see you!" He kissed her cheek, "How have you been?"

"I have been great!" she held up her hand, her ring flashing in the low glow of the lamp light,

"You're married!" The brunet laughed and gave her another hug. "God….when?"

"A month ago…just got back from the honeymoon…Oh! You can meet my husband!" She turned and waved a hand, gesturing them to join her and Potter. Draco gave Blaise another look and then faced Jen, put his shoulders back and walked towards her.

Blaise followed and spoke first, draping his arm over his wife's shoulders, "Potter."

The Chosen One's smile faltered and then fell when Draco greeted him, "Hello Potter, how have you been?"

"Wait…you guys know each other?" Jen asked, looking between the three men.

Draco nodded, "More or less, we went to school together."

"How is it you know him?" Blaise inquired, the question was completely logical but the heat under is was even something Draco could feel. Not that he truly blamed him, Draco would be concerned as well, or at very least a little wary. Potter was, in short, gorgeous. Tall and lean, covered in smooth sunkissed golden skin. His glasses were gone so his jade eyes stood out stark in that achingly handsome face.

Potter ad filled out beautifully over the years, he had lost all the softness in his face and his jaw was covered in a five o'clock shadow that even Draco had to admit did wonders for him, made Potter look utterly and deliciously masculine. But more then anything he looked…he looked happy, happier then Draco had remembered him seeing, not that Draco had ever paid much attention to how he had looked.

Jen turned a look to Blaise, one that clearly stated she had heard the tone her husband had used and she was not happy about it. "We met in Venice. When I was away at college?" she moved away and sat at a table, obviously intending the men to follow…they did, and somehow Draco ended up sitting next to Potter.

"Oh…" said the dark man as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Sorry."

"You should be, you know about every one I dated prior to you. Did I mention Harry Potter?"

Blaise took a deep breath, "No…you didn't. I'm sorry."

She raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Good…and I accept." Jen turned to Potter, "How have you been honey?"

The brunet smiled, "I've been really good actually. After Venice I backpacked to Germany and then Ireland. It was really nice, I enjoyed it a lot. Ireland is beautiful, and then I went home for about a year, didn't like it much so I went back out…and somehow I ended up here, opened a small shop a few blocks over and ever since then I've been pretty content."

"So you like New York?" The blue-eyed woman asked,

Potter nodded and took a drink of his water, smiling thanks at the waitress, "Yes and no. I like the rhythm of the city…it's always humming." Jen nodded and the group looked down at their menus and decided. The waitress returned and they ordered, after a few more minuets of silence Draco dove in.

"What is it you do Potter? You mentioned you owned a shop of some sort…"

The green-eyed Wizard looked at him funny for a moment but answered, "Oh, actually I run a glass shop."

Draco felt his brow furrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well I hand blow glass and then I sell the pieces." Again Draco looked confused, "I actually own a plane. And every rainstorm I go up to Main and set up poles in the sand to make the glass. Then I load the glass back onto my plane, bring it back here and make the pieces."

Before Draco could ask another question their food came and they began to eat. More conversation was exchanged, stories about time Potter and Jen had spent in Venice and others about experiences Blaise, Draco and Jen had at the several places they had visited.

Toward the end of the meal both Potter and Draco ordered coffee but Jen and Blaise declined, saying that they needed to get to bed early. "What you guys didn't get enough arse in my dressing room? And then in your kitchen?" Draco asked bluntly.

Potter sputtered out laughter, and the couple glared at the blonde, who just smiled. Jen walked over and kissed him on the cheek and did the same to Potter, Blaise gave Draco a hug and surprised all three men by shaking the brunet's hand in goodbye, and then they left.

Leaving Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter alone.

An awkward silence stretched out before both of them spoke at once,

"So about that--"

"How long have you--"

They both laughed nervously, and Potter motioned for Draco to go first. "What is it you meant by you make the glass?"

Potter laughed, "I don't. The lightening does. See glass is made from sand, so when I go up to main I sent up metal poles in the sand to conduct the electricity. I'm not entirely sure about the science of it all but I know that's how it works."

Draco was a little taken aback, not only was he sitting in a restaurant having a civil conversation with _Harry Potter_, he was enjoying himself and finding he rather liked the brunet's company. "That's…that's very interesting. I have to ask though…what happened to Weasley and Granger? I haven't heard you mention them once."

"Oh…Ron and Hermione are great. I saw them about two weeks ago, they've got two kids now. James and Rose, James is just about ready to leave for his first year at Hogwarts. It's nice…I'm their Godfather. So I make sure and see them every few weeks."

Draco nodded, "Thank you." He said to the waitress and turned back to Potter, "And you just decided to leave and explore the world right after the War?"

The green-eyed man smiled, "That's about it."

"Sounds like you had a good time…it worked."

"What worked?" The brunet asked, blowing on his coffee,

"Your time away…you look…you look great Harry. Happier then I've ever seen you. Not that I've seen you a lot, but I remember you when we were younger and you just look…you look wonderful."

The brunet looked at Draco, his mouth working, "Would you like to come to my shop sometime? See my work?" Harry blurted, a wide smile broke out over Draco's face.

"I'd love to, when?"

Over the next few weeks something of a relationship built between the two former enemies, Draco went Harry's shop every day and watched him work. And it was there Draco found he very much enjoyed the art of glass blowing. One incredibly sexy, sweaty man making beauty out of something that seemed so mundane.

But it was more then that, he was learning about Harry on a whole new level. The fact that he had taken to calling Harry _Harry _was interesting. Aside from the brunet's whole being born to save the Wizarding world thing he was an extraordinary man.

Brilliant, funny, charming and most of all he was wholesome, down to earth and just all around easy to talk to. Never had Draco met someone who was willing to just listen to what he had to say about things. And it didn't really seem to matter what it was, politics, school, children, his job, and Harry spoke back. About his travels, about what it was like to loose people in the War, about everything.

More and more often Draco found himself drawn to the brunet, and now it was everyday he wasn't working he would find himself going right back to the shop, _Sands Of Time_. And the more time he spent there the more he realized that he could, if he hadn't already, fall in love with Harry.

Draco ran inside the front door and shook off the rain from his coat, it had been pouring something awful that day. A bell above the entrance jingled and Harry called out from the warehouse.

"Back here Draco!"

The blonde smiled, hefting up the sack of food he had brought for Harry higher in his arms. "How did you know it was me?"

Harry got up from his seat near the fire and walked toward the other man, "Just knew." As per usual the green-eyed man looked absolutely edible. He was wearing an old pair of jeans, one with holes in the knees, and a tank top thin enough to see the wonderful muscles that played under that beautiful bronze skin.

A light sheen of sweat coated his whole body, a smudge of ash was swiped across his jaw and despite its odd idea Draco felt the strangest urge to lick it away. In fact he wanted to lick all of Harry really, ached to feel that smooth hot skin under his tongue, beneath his fingertips, _inside _him.

"What's that for?" Harry jerked his head to the bag Draco was carrying, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts.

Draco looked down at the sack, "Well, I know you never eat. You always get caught up in one of your projects, most especially that one you are doing for what's-his-face so I thought I would bring you food." Draco flushed, realizing how he sounded. Like some concerned boyfriend, when he and Harry weren't even dating.

"You brought me dinner?" The brunet inquired, his head going to the side.

Draco scowled and set down the bag, feeling stupid. Why had he done that? Why in heavens name had he bought Harry food? And what difference did it make? It was just food! "It's just Chinese Potter, no need to get worked up."

Harry stepped into Draco's space, his body just inches from touching the blondes, "I'm not getting worked up Draco. I just asked a question."

Draco moved back, his frown faltering but it didn't leave his face, "Then yes. I brought you food."

"Why?" Harry advanced toward Draco again causing the silver-eyed man to suddenly press against a wall. Funny, he hadn't noticed he was that close to one.

"I told you why…you don't eat when you get busy." Draco insisted, swallowing hard, his frown was gone but now he was suddenly incredibly nervous. What was Harry doing?

"Mhmmm…so you are concerned about me?" The brunet's hands moved and rested on Draco's hips.

The pale man's eyes shot downward, "Perhaps a little."

The hands moved up, fingers sliding across the smooth skin of Draco's stomach. "I don't know Draco…its kind of symbolic isn't it?"

"H-how do you m-mean?" Draco managed; looking into Harry's eyes then back down to those wonderfully sinful golden toned gifts from heaven. It occurred to the blonde that Harry was touching him in an incredibly erotic manner and in any normal situation Draco would have reacted by now, by kissing or attacking who ever it was touching him but he couldn't seem to move anything at all.

"You brought me food, a symbol of life, so you want to share life. Your life with me in fact, do you want to do that Draco? Hm?" His warm hands dipped under the back of Draco's loose slacks, caressing his bare behind.

Draco's breath caught, "I th-think you are lo-looking to much into th-this Ha-Harry, it's just f-food."

Harry's face was suddenly next to the blonde's ear, breathing hotly; "I don't think so." Draco's breath caught, his arms moving up tentatively to touch Harry shoulders. "I think you like me…in fact I think you might even love me."

Draco decided it was best not to respond, he didn't really know how to anyway, he didn't even know the truth himself. Harry shaped Draco's arse with his hands and his fingers pushed up in-between his thighs, hoisting the lighter man up against his hips.

Long legs wrapped snugly around Harry, and the he smiled, "So compliant." He whispered, pressing his rough cheek against Draco's smoother one.

The blonde bit his lip, Harry was right; he was being awfully compliant, which was odd. Draco normally took control by this point, but he just sat there…wondering just what it was he was supposed to do. And even though all the thoughts racing in Draco's head he still managed to note that the other felt absolutely wonderful between his legs.

"You know…" Harry started, moving his body so that he and the wall held the pale man up, while his hands went back to exploring Draco's chest and arms. "I have to say that when I saw you that night, I just wanted to fuck you."

Draco looked at him, both affronted and a little hurt. He started to try and move away, "Perhaps I should--"

"Stay right where you are." Harry finished for him, shoving his hips forward, tearing a gasp from the other's throat. "I wasn't finished, so unless you are moaning or gasping, _or _I instruct you further, keep your mouth closed."

The silver-eyed man gave him an indignant look, "I beg--"

"You will be." The brunet cut him off again, "Now _hush _Draco, I was _not_ finished." His lips pressed quickly against Draco's, "As I was saying at first I just wanted to fuck you. You are beautiful, with all this skin, _God _your skin is so smooth, and those big pretty eyes, I just wanted to slide in your arse and be done with it." Obviously Harry caught sight of the hurt that clouded Draco's eyes, and he kissed him chastely again.

"But then…I got to know you. I still do want to fuck you but it's more then that. I want to…go on a date with you. I want to spend _more _time with you, want to see you work. I've seen most of your pictures I think. Had a friend up in Ireland who swore up and down you were the most handsome man he had ever seen. He was right." Harry brushed his lips over Draco's cheeks and chin, kissing him again, this time dragging it out. His arms slid up Draco's back, his hands cupping the pale smooth shoulders, deepening the kiss.

Draco arched his throat and kissed back, his mind humming with questions but his lips to involved with getting more of that wonderful erotic taste into his mouth to form any. Harry tightened his hands and shifted a little, causing the blonde to moan, and at that Harry slipped his tongue inside smoothly, taking his time to explore every inch of that succulent mouth.

The former Slytherin thrusted his hands into Harry's dark hair and moaned again, his legs pulling the other impossibly close to him. But soon Draco began to feel a little light headed from the lack of oxygen and he released Harry's lips, his chest moving a little erratically.

Harry smiled at him and kissed his nose, grinning wider when it wrinkled in response. "I'm going to let you down now--"

"The _hell _you are! You are going to get me off!" Draco hissed, gesturing to his very prominent erection.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Are you commanding me?"

"Yes I am!" The blonde nodded, glaring at his partner, "Get me off!"

"I don't think I want to."

"But you have to! You did this to me you bastard…this happens every time I see you! Damn you Harry Potter."

The brunet smiled evilly, "This happens every time you see me? But I haven't even touched you yet Draco…how is it that this happens every time?"

"You son-of-a--"

"Ah, ah, ahhh…" Harry chided, his right hand moving from it's original position and running over the tight bulge in Draco slacks. "Be nice about it."

The blonde's head went back and he groaned, trying to gain more friction between his aching cock and Harry's hand. "I hate you Potter…oh God I fucking hate you."

The Savior laughed, biting at the smooth pale skin of Draco's throat. "Liar."

"Oh fuck Harry _please_!" Draco whined, to desperate to care anymore. A month and a half of wanting this, a month and a half of masturbating to the image of Harry's face in his mind and now he wanted nothing more then for Harry to touch him. Suck him…to do anything really, as long as it ended with Draco coming.

"Tell me why you get hard when ever it is you seem me and I'll _think _about getting you off."

"I hate you…" Draco repeated weakly, Harry just chuckled again, "You are so evil…" The green-eyed man bit his neck hard and Draco's whole body jerked. "Please! Goddammit…you are gorgeous that's why. And you don't even know it! You get all sweaty and hot when you work and I just want to fucking lick you clean. Now please! Get me off!"

"Oh you are just perfect…" Harry smiled against Draco throat and mumbled a few words, vanishing Draco's clothes, cleaning him, and slicking up his own finger. "I'm going to finger fuck you until you come…and you are not allowed to touch your cock, if you do, I'll stop. Got it?"

A thrill tore through Draco; he was really beginning to enjoy this dominating thing. He nodded and pressed his hands to the wall, lifting his hips up in an offering, "Please…"

"So needy Draco…" Harry grinned, moving his left arm to drag his nails along the sensitive skin of Draco inner thighs. He massaged the tense muscles, gripping hard every now and again, inflaming Draco with agitation and lust even more.

Harry's lubed fingers traced around Draco's entrance, dipping in lightly, before pulling back out. "I fucking hate you so much…" The blonde growled, and in response Harry shoved a digit inside and pressed hard against Draco's prostate. "Oh _fuck_!"

"Still hate me baby?" The brunet panted, undoing his pants with a whisper and rubbing his engorged member against his newfound lovers. Draco didn't make much of a response, just moaned loudly and reached out, grabbing blindly at Harry and wrapping his palm around Harry's hot smooth shaft, sliding up and down. Harry cursed in pleasure and thrust into the blonde's hand wildly, his fingers pumping furiously in and out of Draco.

The blonde moved his hand away; smiling at the growl that came from Harry's throat. "Want you…to fuck… me Harry…" he got out, hips still working to gain more friction on his cock.

"Yeah?"

Draco nodded and grabbed Harry's shoulders, pulling himself forward and kissing him hard, "Want you to come inside me Harry."

The brunet groaned heavily, and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, slipping his fingers out of the blonde's loosened hole. He picked the other up and turned, nearly tripping over his pants in the process. Draco laughed slightly and Harry kicked out of his pants, eyeing him. He made his way over to his working table and pulled open a drawer, taking out his wand and transfiguring his table to a bed.

He dropped the blonde onto it and took off his shirt, gazing intently at Draco. All the wetness left the silver-eyed mans mouth as his eyes roamed over Harry's nude chest; it was perfect as far as Draco was concerned. A few scars scattered over the others pecs and thick muscles played under that delicious skin. Draco's gaze dropped and faltered, he had held Harry in his hand and now that he thought about it he remembered he couldn't get his hand all the way around the other man.

Now he knew why.

Harry was fucking _huge_. Draco felt his eyes bulge out of his head, the brunet was a good ten inches long and so bloody _wide_. "Holy shit Potter." Draco idly wondered how it was Harry was supposed to _fit _inside of him. The brunet was undeniably large but it was…oddly enough…gorgeous.

Draco liked men well enough but he was never much for actually looking at what was screwing him, he thought the penis was a rather ugly part of a man but Potter somehow looked beautiful. And suddenly his mouth was watering, he normally hated to suck cock, he was good at it, but the idea of _that _sliding into his mouth was normally a turn off for him.

But now…oh _now_…he wanted to wrap his lips around that heavy piece of flesh, feel it pulsate on his tongue. Harry cleared his throat, tearing Draco out of his thoughts and the blonde looked up, realizing the bronze man was embarrassed. Judging by the flush that covered Harry's cheeks, "You are bloody huge…but you are beautiful. I want to suck you."

Harry's eyes darkened, "You _want _to?"

"Oh yes…" Draco assured and pulled the other man to him, resting one delicate hand on Harry's hip, while the other ghosted over his prominent erection. "First I'm going to make you come in my mouth…and then, if you can get hard again, I want you inside of me. Think you can handle that?"

The brunet's chest moved quickly but deeply, like he had just run a marathon. "Yes…I can get hard again."

"Fantastic." Draco pushed himself off the bed and maneuvered the taller man to sit on the edge while he dropped to his knees and cradled Harry's hardness in his hand. He gave the crown a wet kiss, licking the pre-come away and reveling in the strangled moan that came from Harry's mouth.

Draco traced his tongue down Harry's length, prodding gently at the sensitive vein, earning another sound from his lover. He moved back up pulling the jade-eyed man's head into his mouth, sucking lightly. The blonde continued to tease Harry, using his teeth just the tiniest bit and delighting in the curses Harry provided him.

Finally Draco took as much of the other as he could into his mouth, his jaw cracking with the width of Harry. It was difficult, Draco couldn't deny that, there was so much to take in but he tasted so damn _good_.

One hand slipped around the rest of Harry and stroked in time with his mouth while his other hand fondled gently with Harry's sacs. Without warning, Harry shot off, shouting Draco's name. And despite the blonde's efforts he couldn't take it all in his mouth and he pulled back while the brunet was still climaxing. Hot seed splashed over Draco's lips and jaw, spilling down his chest on and onto his thighs, coating his own erection in the others essence.

"Well then…" Draco murmured wiping away Harry's climax with an edge from the sheet on the bed. Harry was lying on his back, breathing harshly when Draco climbed up next to him and brushed the sweaty dark strands back from his forehead. "Are you alright Harry?"

The brunet swallowed and nodded, "Fine…"

Draco laughed; "Right, of course…" he kissed Harry's cheek, and grabbed his hand pulling it to his erection. "Me now…"

Harry looked at him and chuckled, "So needy."

The blonde glared half-heartedly and then Harry rolled onto him, taking his lips in a strong yet passionate kiss. Draco was getting antsy now, he had gotten Harry off but he was still hard, harder then he had ever been before.

"You're beautiful Draco…" Harry whispered and just like that Draco felt something shift inside of him. It wasn't earth shattering, and nothing around him changed physically, but he felt something.

"Thank you." he smiled and gave Harry another kiss, "Make love to me now?"

The green-eyed man stopped moving, and gazed at him intently once again, "You want me to make love to you Draco?"

Draco nodded, "Yes…" And Harry grasped his pale face in his hands and kissed him, devouring his mouth. The mercury-eyed mans whole body arched into the kiss, his fingers tangling in Harry's thick wild hair.

Not much else was said, hardly any words were spoken, only two more spells. One to stretch Draco and the other to coat the blonde and his lover in slick oil. Then Harry was pushing inside Draco slowly, letting the smaller man's body adjust to his girth.

Draco squirmed around him, gasps and pants of pleasure spilling from his mouth, his hands running over Harry's smooth golden skin; occasionally pressing against Harry's arm to stop him from going further. It took some time but Harry was finally inside, taking in the feel of the tight blonde around him. "You ok baby?"

The pale man's arms rested on Harry's shoulders and he nodded, "Yes…just give me a moment." After a few moments Draco nodded again and Harry began the slow process of pulling back out. Draco's breath caught and he whined low in his throat, "More…" he whispered, clenching his muscles.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he increased his pace, pulling out faster and sliding back in one smooth thrust. Soon they found a rhythm; Harry pushed inside his lover while Draco arched his back, taking the brunet deeper.

It was slow and sweet, all the while Harry was constantly kissing Draco's face whispering words of love and comfort. Draco relished in it all; it felt like he thought how his first time should have been. Harry rocked inside him, sure and strong, his hands running over the backs of Draco's thighs and calves, licking the soft smooth skin.

And unlike most experiences Draco's orgasm was not torn from him, he felt it before it happened. Pleasure hummed in every inch of his body and tears began to slip down his face at the intense feeling building inside of him. Harry kissed away the tears, "Am I hurting you?"

Draco shook his head, and he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist, taking in the others appearance. Sweat rolled down Harry's temples and down his chin, his eyes seemed to sparkle with some hidden feverish light and he looked absolutely breath taking. Draco hoped to whoever was listening that if he could pick his time to die he would pick right now, or at least after he came, so he would have that image burned into his memory forever.

A low whine started in Draco's throat and then he felt his orgasm break through him, like waves crashing on a shore, his head going back and Harry's name coming from his lips like a prayer toward heaven. Not long after he felt Harry empty himself inside of him, groaning heavily into Draco's shoulder.

Harry fell on top of him, still twitching inside of the smaller man. Draco shifted again and whimpered, Harry kissed his cheek and moved away, slipping out of his lover. He pulled the blonde to him and brushed his feathery hair out of his eyes. "How are you feeling baby?"

Draco smiled and yawned, "Tired…but good." A thought occurred to him, "Where is everyone today?"

"Sent them home early…knew you were coming." Harry arched his back, stretching out.

"Really now?" Silver eyes narrowed.

Harry laughed, "Don't give me that look, I wanted to spend time with you. This was never intentional, but when I saw you with dinner and soaking wet I couldn't help myself. You are so intoxicating."

The blonde looked at hi for another moment and then snuggled into his embrace, "I suppose I can't really blame you…I am rather fetching."

Lips pressed against his neck, "Brat…" Harry said fondly and in response Draco just smiled.

Harry took a deep breath and felt himself grin, Draco had been wrong about one thing, it hadn't taken ten years of traveling to make him happy, all it had taken was a few weeks of conversation with one stuck-up, snooty, utterly adorable, Draco Malfoy.

_**Fin**_


End file.
